poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Find Ganondorf
They are at the Forest Shoutmon: Are you sure, we should get there? Link: Of course. Navi! Navi has appeared Navi: Hey! Link! You want something?! I can help you anything you want. Say the word! Please. Link: Yes. Can you lead us to the Temple of Ruined? Navi: Here I.... really? You ned me to guide you to the Temple of Ruin? They nod Navi: (Sigh) This is so easy. She lewd them to the Temple of Ruin Link: Alright! Let's go! Epona! He Summon his Horse and they head out to find Ganondorf to the Temple of Ruin, They saw a Shadow of Ganondorf heading to the Temple, they went there and find Ganondorf Shoutmon: We got you now, Ganondorf! And find out he's not here Link: Are you sure, he's here? USApyon: Witches Koume: You have to believe us! It wasn't our idea! It was that Ganondorf! He made me bring you here. You don't know him like I was! He can be VERY convincing!.... He said if I don't cooperate, he was gonna- Link: Where is he? Kotake: Come on, you guys! You have to forgive us! Link: Tell us! Where is he?! Koume: Well... he's at the Castle. We had no choice! He said he want to eliminate us. Shoutmon: Whatever! Koume, Kotake, you were supposed to be on our side!? Jibanyan: But, you still have the bad side in you! Koume: We so sorry! She knock out the Vase from the Temple and then the temple is collapsing, they have to escape, and they made it out and Link's look tired Link: Get some rest, you earn it. Koume: Come on, let's get Ganondorf. Gumdramon: And who asked you? Link: The Temple is right there! They are heading back to the Temple and they encounter Happy Salesman Salesman: I guess you know everything, right? USApyon: You can't keep shady stuff secret for long, Dani. Salesman: That's true. I had to sneak into your temple to, well, borrow some treasure when I heard this... voice. It said: "Release me, and I will give you an even greater reward.": "Who are you?" I said. The voice spoke again. "The true hero of time," he said. "Imprisoned by Villains." Oh! Why do we believe such story like that? Perhaps we were under his spell. Of course! That must be it! Shoutmon: And I'm sure the treasure had nothing to do with it. Right? Salesman: Maybe a little. But Ganondorf, he never gave us a thing... Shoutmon: So where did you get those decoration? Salesman: I think it was the Black Coated person. Whisper: Organization 15 Digimon! Shoutmon: I KNEW it! Salesman: The treasure was a gift, so I would tell no one about Roy Bean's return. He said he would destroy Ganondorf after he turning him into a... "Heartless." So there was no need to upset the world. Shoutmon: And you brought that? Salesman: Of course. And a good one, at that. I'll buy anything if the price is right. It would have been a successful transaction if I hadn't been seen... Koume: Oh, you're so nice... They went to the Temple